Cerebro y corazón entre las olas
by Tatjash
Summary: Booth, Brennan y Parker pasan un día en la playa, mientras que Brennan deja a un lado su cerebro y se deja llevar por su corazón.


Hola, os dejo este fic, no es dramático, es más bien como un pequeño kit kat de verano, que empecé escribiendo en la playa, así que no es gran cosa, ni es dramático. Queria dedicarle este fic a mis niñas de Bones, tanto las de bones_spain, bones_es o que solo nos conocemos via twitter…, que no son pocas con las que hablo cada día. Por los buenos momentos y que esto os arranque una sonrisa, pero especialmente a mi amiga Chiara, hugs…. Gracias a todas por cada momento y que sean muchos más. Abrazos.

**Cerebro y corazón entre las olas**

Brennan estaba tirada sobre la esterilla, tomando el sol como una persona humana más. Rodeada de fina arena blanca y una agua totalmente cristalina.

Había aceptado la proposición de Booth de ir a la playa en su día libre. Se incorporó sobre la esterilla con su bikini de color salmón, sus gafas de sol enormes y una especie de pamela negra sobre su cabeza para protegerse del sol.

Dio un vistazo hacia el mar y vió a Booth jugando con Parker en el agua, haciendose aguadillas, intentando competir nadando. Cualquier juego que un padre tendría la paciencia de jugar con su adorado hijo. Ellos parecieron sentir que Brennan les miraba, así que en un momento dado dejaron de jugar a la vez, se giraron y la saludaron a lo lejos. Luego, empezaron a animarla a que se uniera a ellos, invitándola con indicaciones de manos y gritos, de los que no podía entender ni palabra.

Brennan negó con la cabeza, señalándoles que siguieran. En un acto reflejo, se vio abrazada a sus piernas y sonriendo como una tonta. Suspiró y volvió a alzar su rostro para mirarles, pero su visión fue otra y casi le da un ataque (y a todas las que posiblemente se puedan imaginar esa imagen)

Booth, dirigiéndose en su dirección, con su bañador de color negro, empapado, pegado a sus piernas, cual escena de película de cine. Sintió que aquello iba como a camara lenta, mientras él sorteaba las olas de forma portentosa.

Su compañero que era lo más parecido a un dios posiblemente del olimpo, era la viva imagen, ante sus ojos, de la perfección. Una estructura ósea perfectamente asimétrica. Aquello provocó que la doctora, empezara a sentir como sus constantes vitales se aceleraban, que en aquel lugar empezaba hacer mucho calor y su mente se quedara totalmente colapsada de pensamientos irracionales….

De repente, no existía nadie más en esa playa que ellos dos. Tan solo su propio adonis particular, vamos Booth, y ella…

Seeley, mojado por el mar que podías observar como recorría gota a gota cada resquicio de su piel desnuda, que no estuviera escondida bajo su bañador y con su exquisito bronceado… se acercaba hasta Temperance, la recostaba sobre la arena, besándola apasionadamente.

Los dos se quedaron totalmente desnudos, mientras se disponía a hacerle el amor salvajemente. Rebozándose de aren ,mientras las olas bañaban sus cuerpos desnudos como queriendo ser participes de sus ardientes caricias. A plena luz del día, con la posibilidad excitante de que pudieran pillarles…

Booth pronunció aquel apelativo cariñoso con el que se refería a ella, una y otra vez….

-Huesos, huesos…..¡HUESOS! – gritó al fin

Entonces… Brennan regresó a la realidad, no estaba gritando su nombre por la excitación, simplemente estaba despertándola de su ensoñación, maravillosa ensoñación…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – preguntó envuelta aún con la sensación perdida donde su mente estaba en otro lugar menos allí….

-¿Estás bien, estás colorada? – le preguntó Booth riéndose

Brennan abrió mucho los ojos y negó timidamente con la cabeza, soltando una risa un poco histérica.

-Si, si lo estoy – dijo al fin, sintiéndose como una adolescente, posiblemente por primera vez en su vida.

Booth la miró con una ceja arqueada no creyéndola mucho. Pero no le dio importancia dejando aquel pensamiento a un lado y recordando que hacía allí. Su cara se volvió picara, como la de un niño que fuera a cometer una travesura y sabía que estaba mal….

Quitó a Brennan la pamela y las gafas de sol, de tal forma que Brennan aún con la sensación de su sueño, sintió como su piel se erizaba. Entonces, la alzó en brazos y corrió con ella hasta el agua, lanzándola poco después…

-Al agua – dijo al fin

-¡Booth! – protestó ella, riendo….

Luego decidió vengarse y con las manos le hizo una aguadilla….

-¿Con que esas tenemos? – preguntó él con una sonrisa…. – Esto es la guerra

Y se lanzó sobre ella para la zambullirla en el agua, Brennan consiguió escabullirse de Booth nadando, pero él la alcanzó rapidamente por la pierna… Parker los observaba riendo y puso los ojos en blanco…

-Son como niños – dijo el pequeño que disfrutaba de ver a su padre tan feliz, tal vez si la doctora Brennan y él, compartieran más momentos así, estarían juntos y su padre siempre sería feliz, pensó…

Brennan entonces se acercó a él y se escondió tras Parker…

-Tiempo muerto, tiempo muerto – gritó riendo, con el pelo despeinado y la respiración entrecortada por el juego…

-¿Huesos, desde cuando sabes tú de baloncesto? – preguntó Booth de pie, con la intención de que no iba a darle un respiro…

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién ha hablado de baloncesto? – preguntó ella con su cara de no se que es lo que significa…

-Nada – negó con la cabeza el agente, conmovido por aquella cara adorable que ella ponía cuando decía eso…. – veo que ahora tengo dos contrincantes – rió Booth

Brennan le dijo algo al oído a Parker y el niño divertido asintió. Luego, este se fue cara a su padre que lo agarró en brazos alzándole, mientras tanto por la espalda Brennan atacó subiendose a esta…

-Eso no vale- protestó él riendo…

Poco después pudo con los dos y tuvo a cada uno agarrado por la cintura en cada brazo… Con risa y cariño, estrujo a su hijo y lo besó en la frente, luego por simple inercia besó en los labios a Brennan de una forma dulce… los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos después de que sus labios se encontraran.

Parker sonrió feliz, a sabiendas que sobrabra y como pudo se deshizo del agarre de su padre, se alejo a jugar con unos niños de su edad, que jugaban al fútbol en la arena.

Booth entonces rodeó la cintura de Brennan con el brazo que Parker había dejado libre milésimas de segundo antes. Ella simplemente rió…

-Pararía el tiempo si fuera científicamente posible – sonrió la doctora

Booth sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla con aquella intensidad…

-Podemos hacerlo posible si nosotros queremos – se mordió el labio tras decir aquello, no podía estar pasando aquello, no tan fácil, no tan de repente, mejor de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó poniéndo otra vez aquella cara de confusión

-Así – contestó Booth atrayéndolo hacia él y besándola.

Brennan tenía algunas objeciones sobre que aquello no podría parar el tiempo, pero decidió ordenarle a su cabeza que se callara y se dejo llevar simplemente por lo que su corazón la arrastaba hacer.

Amar y ser feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
